


A Kiss Goodbye

by LaserMumu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sex, Evil Dean Winchester, Hurt Crowley (Supernatural), Hurt Jack, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Nonconsensual Underage Sex, Nudes, Sad Crowley (Supernatural), Scared Jack Kline, Smut, Suicidal Dean Winchester, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserMumu/pseuds/LaserMumu
Summary: ⚠️EXPLICIT⚠️ Dean is still not over Crowley's death and what he did to him. During one of Dean's messy nights, Jack just happens to have a nightmare when Sam's recovering from a bad hunt.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	A Kiss Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaserV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserV/gifts).



> There is a copy of this (my) story on Wattpad. If you want to, you can paste this link into a search engine.
> 
> Wattpad Copy: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/224120124-a-kiss-goodbye

Dean stared at a selfie of him and Crowley, who was now deceased. Dean’s mouth was dry, and his eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Sure, Crowley was smiling in the photo, but his eyes were dead and he was broken. Dean thought about how he made that man cry, beg, and bleed. He bruised him and licked the blood of Crowley’s arms when he found Crowley cutting himself in the bathroom of their then shared motel room. He was a demon back then, though. Dean told himself that it was the Mark of Cain that led Dean to do this, it wasn’t him, but it was. Dean sobbed when he thought of all the times he had raped Crowley even when Crowley’s asshole began to bleed. He gave it to Crowley dry, and his cocked hardened at Crowley’s cries. Sometimes Crowley had just let Dean have his way with him and took the pain, not saying or doing anything against it. Dean thought of the times he made Crowley get on his hands and knees, butt naked, and whipped his bare bottom with a belt. Dean sobbed into his pillow, letting out a wail. Dean knew what Crowley was experiencing. He knew he was living all those moments again in the empty. Dean knew that Crowley was internally screaming. 

Sam was worried about Dean. He heard Dean cry at night. He heard him take his nightly journey to the bathroom. Sa, assumed it was to pee until he walked by to go to the kitchen for water. He had heard a blade being placed in the sink counter. While Dean thought of the horrible things he had done with Crowley, the physical and emotional pain he had inflicted to make Crowley suicidal, he stroked himself. The thought of Crowley on his knees, a bloody and bruised mess, sobbing, begging, Dean to stop before Dean shoved his cock into his mouth was so fucking sexy to Dean. Dean, butt naked,laid on his messy bed, the blanket and sheet beneath him. Dean felt his eyes burn as he jerked himself off harder and thought of the words he had called Crowley before, during, and after sex.

“Slut.”

“Whore.”

“Faggot.”

He had told Crowley that he deserved this, that he was being punished for his cruel deeds. Dean knew Crowley wanted to die, and he knew that he was adding fuel to the fire, but back then, he didn’t give a fuck. When Crowley had come out to Dean, Dean just rolled his eyes and said “whatever”. After the mark of Cain, Crowley had come to Dean for metal help, as he didn’t want to talk to anyone else. Dean had just smacked him and told him off, saying that he “only wanted attention,” and to “get the fuck out of his face.” Crowley had only nodded before hurrying off. He never spoke about it to anyone after that. Dean,new he was a monster. He had picked out every one of Crowley’s flaws. He squeezed Crowley’s stomach, making fun of his weight. He knew that overeating was a coping mechanism for Crowley. When Crowley told Dean that he had been born a girl, Dean said nothing. He started calling Crowley “tranny”. 

Dean had started hallucinating. He saw Crowley on his knees, all torn up, sobbing, begging Dean to stop. Dean heard whispers. A British accent, Crowley’s voice, saying “Bye boys” at random times of the day. Crowley was in his dreams. Well, they were more like nightmares. Dean started not sleeping. The only times he’d come out of his room were to get more food, go to the bathroom, or help on a hunt. He didn’t even perform well on the hunts. Dean felt his cock grow rock hard when he thought of one of his favorite moments in a motel room with Crowley. 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Crowley clenched his teeth as he heard Dean call him names. He was not a slut. He was not a whore. He heard Dean call him homophobic and transphobic slurs maybe fifteen times a day, the rest of the day were other words. Crowley boiled with rage. He looked Dean right in the eye and began cussing him out in French, English, and Latin. He was screaming until he smacked Dean right across the face. This angered Dean. He stripped Crowley of all clothes and pinned him against the wall, his bare ass facing Dean. Dean slid open a drawer and took out a belt. He positioned himself in the right stance, and brought the belt to Crowley’s cheeks until they were bright red. Dean grabbed Crowley’s face and brought a fist the the side of his skull, right by the eye. A few moments later, and Crowley was a bruised, bloody, sobbing, broken mush in Dean hands. Dean dropped Crowley to the floor. Crowley was lying on the tough wooden floor. Dean dropped down and positioned his groin in front of Crowley’s mouth. Dean stuffed his hard erection in Crowley’s mouth. He heard a gag from the smaller man who soon began to wheeze. Dean pulled Crowley’s right arm to his asshole when he felt that Crowley could move his arms. Dean took Crowley’s hand and shoved his fingers into his asshole. Dean moaned as he felt himself dump a load down Crowley’s throat. He pulled out. Crowley turned his head and all the cum came spilling out. Crowley vomited an icky pale cream colour onto the floor. Dean smacked Crowley across the face. He gathered the still numbers mush of Crowley and molded him onto his hands and knees. Crowley’s head faced the vomit and Dean!s cum. Dean separated Crowley’s bleeding, puffy, swollen lips and pulled his tongue out. Dean pushed Crowley’s head down towards the mess and collapsed next to Crowley, stroking himself as he watched Crowley lick up the mess. The tase was foul, causing Crowley to swallow another batch of vomit. 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Dean jerked himself off, tears still swimming down his cheeks. He the heard the door cream open.


End file.
